Love
by zan11111
Summary: OK. I just want you to know. I am completly obsessed with magnus Bane and by writing this story I mean him no disrespect, but I was wondering what people would think of this
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first of all I don't own Jace, Clare Alec, Magnus, Or Arizona Jean Co., ect… Well, this is an Idea I came up with, please comment and favorite I hope you like it! **

"Alec!" Jace was shouting from the front step from the institution, "Alec!"

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"He's not here," Jace panted, "He left for Magnus' almost six hours ago and now, and he's just- just gone." I slid into the elevator, and it jerked upward, but I was still willing it to go faster. In what seemed to be hours, I was one floor up and climbing the endless flights of stairs to the musty attic. I softly opened the oak door and slipped into the cool room.

A dark figure was slumped in the shadowy corner. I cautiously slinked toward it. Its breathing was slow and even, eyes gently shut. Black curls swayed atop his head in the slight draft.

"Alec?" I asked warily. His head slowly lifted, Icy blue eyes shone underneath ebony strands of hair. He leisurely got to his feet. "Alec," I said worriedly; His lower lip was encrusted with burgundy blood, which shone ruby in the early morning light, a long gash occupied his left wrist, lengthening to the crook of his elbow where his jacket sleeve was pulled up. Another slit ran across the width of his wrist. I shut my eyes unhurriedly, lingering on the blood dripping from his forearm. He blinked his eyes firmly, and an ice blue tear rolled down his unnaturally pale face. I snapped open my eyes and pulled out my stele. He jerked away, pressing himself against the damp wooden wall. His breathing had become labored and ragged, his body convulsing with each forced breath.

"G- Get away," he threatened emptily, pulling out his seraph blade. I gently grasped his slit wrist and he dropped the blade, which dropped onto the floor with a subtle crash. I once again drew my stele as Alec closed his dark eyes. A single tear rolled down his pasty cheek, creating a canyon in the dust and blood on his solemn face.

Then, his lips were on mine, pressing with a worrying urgency. For a moment I gave in, feeling him become less rigid, my body pressing fittingly into his muscular figure. His thumbs were slung in the belt loops of my faded Arizona jeans, my hands gently tangled in his curly midnight hair. I took a deep breath and pushed quickly away, my back slamming against the splintering wooden wall. I shook my head as cerulean tears rolled down his somber visage. I dashed downstairs, Alec calling my name as he jogged after me.

_No, no no,_ I repeatedly said to myself, pushing the golden button to the elevator. The door slid open with a _Bing _just as Alec skid around the corner.

"Clary!" he called out, sticking his hand in the elevator door, gently jerking it to a stop. I backed into the gold tinted corner. "Clary," He said pleadingly, "I'm sorry," he paused, "I love you." He pulled his shaking hand out of the jam, and it shut, sending us to different universes.

**Well, that's it for this chapter, if you want me to continue, please comment and favorite**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU ALL! Well, all of you who commented and favorited. I'm glad you liked it! I've decided to continue *Yay!***

"Did you find him?" Jace questioned frantically, quickly scuttling down the few steps of the institution where I sat. I nodded. "Well where is he?" he half- screamed frantically.

"Upstairs," I whispered, with my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. "Come on then," He ushered impatiently, hauling me to my feet by my elbows. "Where is he?" he repeated, picking my up and stepping into the heavy elevator, "help me find him." I rested my head back in my hands, tears gently dripping from my knuckles. Jace hauled me to my feet in the now rapidly rising elevator. The iron doors swiftly slid open to reveal Alec's bowed head. Few lone tears still fell from his now prominent cheekbones.

"Alec," Jace whispered, leaving me and clutching him by the elbows.

"I'm okay," Alec falsely stated, I turned away. "I'd like to speak to Clary though," He requested formally, clutching my hand. Jace reluctantly released my shaking hand and allowed Alec to sweep me into his crisp white bedroom. Unlike Jace's ideal dwelling, Alec's room was pasted with graphic posters of everything from love notes, to crudely drawn cartoons, to weapon diagrams. A plush sword occupies his sloppily drawn bed sheets along with a set of pastel crayons and… My Sketchbook!

_That Bastard!_ I thought as I ran to snatch it up. The cover had been slightly dog-eared to reveal a charcoal sketch that just had traces of fiery pastel laced with the chalky black mineral. I cautiously lift the cover, quarrelling how charcoal and pastel found their way into my book, seeing as I only use pencil. The page is a mirror; reflecting back a surprisingly warm smile, a cascading tangle of slightly orange tresses tumbled off of my right shoulder. I stared him openmouthed, taking in his shameful but somehow proud eyes, a half-smirk rested on his rosy lips. I smack the book back onto the tousled bedspread and sat down next to it, head in my hands. Alec sat distantly on the opposite side of the bed, observing me loosely.

"What," I snapped, "What about Magnus? What about Jace?" I frowned.

"I-I just don't know," he stammered, "Magnus just- Magnus is a bitch," a single tear tumbled down his reddened face. Alec didn't sound gay, if you didn't know, you wouldn't have noticed the way he tucked his twisted hair behind his ears, the soft layer of foundation that coated his baby smooth face. His hair now hung loose, untrimmed or brushed, a soft bruise stained his brow.

"What happened?" I questioned. He touched the bruise near his temple softly and covered his face with his hand.

"He hit you," I grasp, he began shaking his head. "Than what did happen?"

"Camille happened," he stated blankly.

"Did she do this," he nodded. I scooted over closer and wrapped my hands around his, resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He raised his head, our foreheads meeting.

"I- I just," was all he said, then his lips were on mine, hot and forgiving. His arms wrapped around my waist just as mine curled around back his neck. He pressed on the small of my back, sending a shiver up my spine. My hands slid to his porcelain face and I flew off the bed, shaking.

"I'm so sorry," he practically sobbed as I raced out of the darkening room.

**I hope I didn't disappoint, I'll work on another soon **


	3. Chapter 3

"Clary!" Jace called after me, "Clary!" He clamped a cold hand in my frail shoulder, spinning me around.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him. His other hand wrapped around my wrist, his face ashen. "Go away!" I shouted, "I hate you!"

Two hours later I was wrapped in a warm tartan throw with a mug of hot frothy cocoa cupped in my shaking hands. Jace slouched on Luke's worn la-Z-boy recliner, his head thrown back, eyes discreetly studying me.

"Jace," I whispered, and then louder, "Jace, I know you're awake." His eyes drifted open as he rested his chapped elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry," I declare, rummaging through the kitchen.

"Sorry for what?" he questioned, eyes resting on the dark bottle I pulled out of the cupboard. "You're not planning on spiking your cocoa right?"

I laughed, pulling another mug out of the dishwasher, "No, I'm spiking _your _cocoa." His eyes widened as I dribbled two drops of the dark substance into the now half-full mugs, "Its vanilla stupid," I confess, whirling a fresh layer of whipped cream into the mug. He taps his hand on the large recliner beside, him, motioning for me to sit, I do.

"Sorry for what?" He repeats.  
>"Everything," I admit, he raises an eyebrow, "everything's just wrong with you and Alec and-"<p>

"What's wrong with Alec?" He quarrels, eyes widening as he suddenly realized a bigger problem, "wait, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, it's me, I don't hate you, I love you."  
>I smile as his lips press closer to mine, My ears were filled with the sound with my own heart beat, I guess that's why I didn't hear our old oak door swing open.<p>

"Clary!" Simon shouted right as Jace's lips touched mine. "Whoa. Get a room."

"Simon!" I screeched. A moppy haired boy entered the room_. Alec._ "Alec."

"Do you two need some time or-"

"No." I answered singly.

He gestured to Alec, "I found him in an Alley." Fresh blood stained the right arm of his white hoodie, his eyes were hollowed pits.

I frowned, "let's get him a shower; he can wear some of Luke's clothes." He didn't protest at the thought. "Well go!" I shooed at Jace and Simon.

A cool draft whispered through the screen door, my hoot cocoa warming my core as it drained down my throat. I shook my head and detached myself from the La Z boy. Setting my ceramic mug on the vinyl counter, I peered out the tiny kitchen window, gazing upon cars entering and departing a Wal-Mart parking lot. I thought of how simple those people's lives were, compared to what had become mine. The breeze wafted down the hallway, and this time I floated along with it, leaning against the wall at the end of our apartment, across from Luke's bedroom. Steam lolled out of the crevice beneath the bathroom door.

_What the hell is going on?_ I asked myself, slamming my head against the peeling walls.


	4. Chapter 4

"Clary, Clary," Jace was shaking my shoulders; the hall carped rough under my palms. "Clary wake up." His worried face drifted into focus as my eyes groggily opened. Alec hovered behind Jace's lumbering frame, hair matted to his flushed face. A damp white towel rested on his bare shoulders, jeans slung low on his hips.

"Alec, I found you a," Simon intruded, gripping a faded black Star Wars T-shirt of his. "Clary, what happened?" He wedged in between Jace and I, resting his hands on my knees.

"I guess I just fell asleep," I concluded, recalling the last couple hours. I shook I shook out of Simon and Jace's grasp, climbing to my unsteady feet. A soft buzz emanated from my back pocket, followed by a brief xylophone tone. I flipped open my phone just to see I had a new voicemail.

_Hi Clary, this is Luke. _It spoke after I dialed the voicemail number. _We might be a little late tonight. _I had almost forgotten that he and my Mom were 'on a date' tonight. _We just got out of the restraunt, and we're going to see that new George Clooney movie. Go ahead and order takeout, if you don't want to, you could always cook something. Scratch that. Order takeout. _I heard my Mom in the background:_ Luke!_ And him, obviously trying to muffle his speech my holding the microphone to his shirt; _What? I don't want her to burn down the apartment._ _Okay Clary, just be careful. Lock the door,_ _don't set anything on fire. I guess that's it. If you need anything, call me. Bye. _The screen went dark, and I looked up to see Alec, Jace and Simon staring at me rather quizzically.

"Who wants Chinese?" I asked, responded by a sea of ands rising in the air.

****

Three hours later, only Simon and I remained, accompanied by twenty empty Chinese food cartons. White rice was scattered across the counter, fresh soy sauce stains on the worn carpet.

"So what's up with you and Alec?" Simon questioned annoyingly, pausing _The Fast and the Furious_.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Clary," he explained, "I saw the way he looks at you, and you face when I brought him in, it hurt to see you in so much pain, pain that wasn't even your own. You hurt for him. Why?"

I shook my head. "I-I don't know." He was closer, hand resting on my shoulder. He moved toward me, our knees connecting. Then our foreheads, then his lips were on mine, cool and familiar, he wrapped his arms around my waist, mouth on mine, pressing with a growing urgency. I froze, but under his soothing touch, I began to melt. I took his hands off me, crawling to the opposite side of the couch, clinging to the armrest. He spring off the sofa, shuffling to the door, letting himself out, door closing with a sickening thud behind him.


End file.
